An interleaving device is, in particular, located between a channel encoder and a modulator within a transmitter. In the same way, a de-interleaving device is located between a demodulator and a channel decoder within a receiver.
Interleaving scrambles the processing order to break up neighbor relations in successive data samples, and de-interleaving brings them into the original sequences again. Current de-interleaving approaches present several problems, notably a high memory access rate, a memory re-use bottleneck, and no scalability.